


Felidae

by Cylin



Series: Felidae [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Biting, Bottom Kylo Ren, Caring Hux, Caring Mitaka, Crying Kylo Ren, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom Mitaka, Fluff and Smut, Gentleness, It's complicated and varied, M/M, Overwhelmed Kylo Ren, Pet Play, Sub Hux, Submissive Kylo Ren, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Hux, Top Kylo Ren, probably not like you're used to reading though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 07:52:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7706596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cylin/pseuds/Cylin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Hux had once whispered into the back of Mitaka's neck why he thought he did the things they did.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <em>It all sounded perfectly reasonable, perfectly reasoned, perfectly thought through. Too perfect almost, but Mitaka thought that there lay some truth there and that this was the best explanation Hux had come up with as to why he did these things. Mitaka suspected it was as much an attempt to explain it to himself as it was for Mitaka's benefit. Because Mitaka didn't really need to know why they did this, only that they wanted and needed it.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Felidae

**Author's Note:**

> Hoooo boy, this fandom.  
> Gawd, petplay isn't even my kink and yet here we are... almost 7k of smut.
> 
> My thanks to the peeps at the Arts and Writes Skype chat (you know who you are <3) for looking this over and general encouragement!  
> To [Jellyfishsodapop](http://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyfishsodapop/pseuds/jellyfishsodapop) for repeatedly calling this fic cute! It made me less apprehensive about posting it. ^3^  
> And my deepest, undying gratitude to [Oorsprong](http://archiveofourown.org/users/oorsprong/pseuds/oorsprong) for doing an absolutely incredible beta-job on this beast! Thank you! <3

Hux had once whispered into the back of Mitaka's neck why he thought he did the things they did.

He had spoken softly, reverently, and Mitaka thought he had sounded just that slightest bit scared. As if he expected ridicule or rejection.

He murmured perfectly good, logical explanations into Mitaka's skin. That this awarded him total freedom, that it was so far removed from his actual self, that he felt he could do anything without repercussions for his life outside this space. That he could be someone else, _something_ else for a while and give his rational self a rest.

It all sounded perfectly reasonable, perfectly reasoned, perfectly thought through. Too perfect almost, but Mitaka thought that there lay some truth there and that this was the best explanation Hux had come up with as to why he did these things. Mitaka suspected it was as much an attempt to explain it to himself as it was for Mitaka's benefit. Because Mitaka didn't really need to know why they did this, only that they wanted and needed it.

That was all he needed to know.

He liked to watch them, see their bodies move, see their minds move, how they interacted, how they communicated without a word spoken.

The room was warm. Too warm for Mitaka's full uniform. But the higher temperature was not for his benefit, but for the two naked men currently on all fours, circling each other.

Their knees and palms made small slapping sounds on the polished floor as they moved.

Even on his hands and knees Kylo was still huge, his muscles as much as his broad frame making him appear massive and brutish. Next to him Hux looked even more lithe and delicate, although he was anything but.

The two bodies were rubbing alongside each other now, having found each other quickly as they often did in this space, shoulders bumping into sides with surprising gentleness. Their muscles and skin catching the low light, rippling under the movements, contrasting hair colour shining.

They circled each other, always in contact with each other, skin always touching, until each buried their face in the neck of the other. Then they paused for a moment until some unspoken, unseen signal passed between them and Hux ducked down, rubbing his head under Kylo's throat to the other side.

Kylo's chin in turn brushed the back of Hux's head.

Coming up on the other side Hux stopped and waited, making a small puffing noise through his nose, encouraging him.

Kylo then copied the gesture, also rubbing with his whole head under Hux's jaw and sliding his face along Hux's throat before Hux started anew.

It was a slow diving and surfacing, their heads ducking and stroking, sliding along skin, face against face and necks and throats, mouths sometimes catching against skin or hair, teeth gently caressing a jugular in a slow slide.

It was always hard to figure out if these things would turn sexual or remain purely sensual and innocent, despite their state of undress.

This was part of the enjoyment for Mitaka: To see these two magnificent men be so unrestrained towards each other in their need and willingness to touch and be touched. Even – or maybe especially – without any sexual undertones. Mitaka loved watching them. Their bodies moving and their minds at ease.

But Hux's backside was suddenly tensing and Mitaka's eyes narrowed. It was a tell that he was up to no good.

Before Mitaka could clear his throat in warning Hux struck Kylo with an open hand across the cheek, making his head snap sideways.

The harsh sound and the utter silence that followed stunned Kylo into total stillness. Suddenly he jumped away, showing his broad side to Hux, hiding and protecting his head and face behind a well-muscled shoulder raised in defense.

It would've been comical, this delayed reaction, if not for his pitiful whine. He rubbed the back of his wrist against the side of his reddening face, looking betrayed.

Mitaka debated whether he should step in, but he wanted to give Kylo the chance to figure this out for himself; to stand his own against Hux. He so rarely did and Mitaka sometimes wished he wouldn't take everything Hux dished out. But oddly, in this state, it wasn't in his nature to be aggressive at all. Quite the opposite.

Mitaka followed the standoff with narrowed eyes. He knew that Hux at least was very aware of his presence. He always was.

Hux inched closer again, his head now lowered, his gaze inviting. But Kylo was very wary now, too shocked and unsure at the sudden turn.

Hux just smiled gently, his hair falling over his brow and Kylo lowered his hand, placing his weight squarely on all fours again.

Kylo let him approach, his arms and thighs holding him up stiffly, trembling at Hux’s proximity.

Hux stopped in his approach, just standing there, his side slightly angled towards Kylo, waiting. He was good at that. At waiting.

Kylo hesitantly inched closer, trying to make himself smaller as he approached Hux who stood on all fours, his head high, his stare unwavering. It was always difficult for Kylo to gauge what mood Hux was in, and Mitaka was pretty sure Hux did it on purpose.

Their flanks touched.

Mitaka heard the softest intake of breath, a relieved sound as Kylo was allowed to rub his side against Hux's without repercussion.

The red-headed man shivered, obviously enjoying the contact, even lowering his head to brush his forehead against Kylo's hip.

A deep contented sigh worked up Kylo's throat. He tried to let the side of his face follow the curve of Hux's body to his slightly soft stomach, trying to nuzzle into the little pudge. But Hux twisted away and quickly hit him on the head with an open hand.

It wasn't hard, but Kylo yelped, startled, and slunk away, deeply chastised. His eyes were huge and unsure, completely confused and pushed into insecurity because of it. He let himself sink down on his arms with an unhappy huff, his legs stretching out to his side as he rested on the floor and looked at Hux, trying to read his expression.

The twisted position brought the muscles in his side into stark relief, the light caressing his thighs and strong calves. Mitaka swallowed.

Kylo Ren was a beautiful man; a powerful man. With an even more beautiful spirit. One worthy of protection and admiration and care.

At least Mitaka thought so. He was sure Hux thought so too. But Kylo himself clearly didn't.

And today Hux wasn't making it easy for him at all by constantly letting Kylo close and then rejecting him. Mitaka was growing slightly annoyed with him.

Kylo just followed Hux's fluid strides back and forth in front of him with a deep longing in his dark eyes. His gaze followed Hux around as he crawled on all fours. Although crawling was not the right word.

When they did this Hux did not crawl, he _paced_.

Even on hands and knees he managed to convey and own a deep purposefulness and poise that was both regal and deeply predatory.

Mitaka always imagined him as this magnificent feline, the highest of its order.

Kylo rolled ungracefully onto his side now, his head cushioned against his biceps, the other hand falling onto his hip with the shift, stroking down his thigh as it slid down to the ground. It was a wholly unconscious gesture.

There was no ulterior motive to entice or excite, yet the movement was deeply sensual for its innocence and Hux's gaze snapped to it with total focus. He stilled in his tracks, just staring at Kylo, who grew increasingly more nervous under the intense gaze. He fidgeted, wanting to get back up, but Hux made a hesitant step towards him at the same time and both froze.

They stilled completely for a moment, unsure and caught in each other's indecision.

Then Hux moved slowly closer.

He touched his forehead to Kylo's and brushed it along his neck and shoulder, down his flank, open lips catching on skin, then curving back to slide his slightly stubbly cheek against Kylo's bare back.

Kylo shuddered, making a small pleading noise.

The sound permeated the space between them and seemed to shift something.

Hux gasped softly against the skin underneath his lips, licking it experimentally. Kylo shivered again, so Hux closed his teeth over the skin stretching over a rib and nibbled gently.

Kylo whined, stretching his side out, presenting more skin to him.

Mitaka swallowed. He never knew how these things changed, how they decided to change them, but sometimes they did. Today was one of those instances apparently. It wasn't just sensual anymore.

He felt his own pulse quicken at the display of excited biting and licking that steadily slid towards euphoric. The sounds the two men made became increasingly louder; from slight huffs and gasps to low moans as Hux lavished his attention on Kylo with lips and tongue and gentle teeth.

Mitaka could see the deep flush spread down Kylo's neck to his chest as he lay there panting, his fingers clawing at the unforgiving floor, just letting Hux have at him.

Hux wasn't much better off. His flush was blotchy, hectic in its excitement. His balls and cock hung heavy between his legs, slowly filling out.

Mitaka couldn't hold back a low moan and Hux spread his legs wider, knowing full well he was putting himself on display.

Kylo subtly shifted his leg to rub his hardening cock against the floor, to get at least some friction from his awkward position half on his side, but unwilling to turn fully onto his front because that would mean pulling his flank away from Hux's ministrations.

Hux pulled back in obvious annoyance and just pushed him over onto his front, latching onto the centre of his back straight away, lavishing nips and open mouthed kisses there, too.

Groaning deeply, Kylo pushed his hips into the hard ground, relishing the pressure on his cock.

Hux slid alongside him, half on top, rubbing his own erection against Kylo's thigh and gasping. He was letting himself fall more and more into the situation, his kisses becoming increasingly harder nips, then bites, until he buried his teeth deep into the muscle over Kylo's shoulder blade.

Kylo cried out in distress, trying frantically to get away from under Hux, but Hux didn't let up.

Mitaka shot up from the seat on the side.

“Off! Hux, off!” he hissed sharply and Hux immediately jumped away. Mitaka noticed a deep red mark on Kylo's shoulder blade.

Kylo whimpered, shivering, not daring to move lest there be another attack.

Hux let himself fall lazily onto his side a few feet away, his demeanour suggesting he was just innocently resting on the floor, but he eyed Mitaka in silent displeasure.

Mitaka knew that Hux seldom did anything without motive. He was a little shit sometimes. Often, actually. And in this persona he loved riling Kylo up, when under normal circumstances he rather liked to keep Kylo calm so he wouldn’t destroy the Finalizer.

Sometimes Mitaka entertained the thought that Hux annoyed Kylo in these scenarios to have him fight back and be less docile. But it seldom worked.

Mitaka raised his finger in warning and Hux just rolled onto his back, seemingly uncaring. He stretched his lithe frame, one hand scratching his soft stomach, messing up the ginger hair trailing down to his hard cock for a moment, only to fall carelessly back onto his side again. It looked like he was completely ignoring Mitaka, but the flickering, checking gaze flitting up to Mitaka's stern face was a dead give away that he had understood their master perfectly well.

He just found it hard to show remorse.

Mitaka knew he felt it deeply. Suspected that was the very reason Hux found it so difficult to show it on the surface. He was not one to apologise for his actions. He had learned early not to.

Mitaka divested himself of his uniform tunic and the stiff boots and sat next to Kylo, his back facing Kylo's head.

Kylo often found it easier not to be looked at when he was distressed. Found it easier to accept kindness, when he wasn't seen doing it. So Mitaka wordlessly caressed his broad back and softer side in endless strokes, one flowing into the other.

Kylo whimpered, flattening himself against the floor and almost purring in contentment. His hips still rubbed against the slick surface underneath him now and again.

Mitaka kept his eyes firmly on Hux, who still reclined on the floor, but watched him with less displeasure and more longing. Maybe longing for the gentleness Mitaka bestowed on Kylo now.

“Come here,” Mitaka ordered softly and Hux surged up and hesitantly ambled closer.

Mitaka waved a hand at him, smiling to tell Hux he was forgiven for his rough treatment of Kylo.

Hux sighed when he let his head rest on Mitaka's thigh, curling his body a little around the smaller man sitting on the floor. His cock was still hard, now nestled against Mitaka. His greenish blue eyes followed Mitaka's repetitive strokes over Kylo’s skin as if mesmerized, but their gaze fluttered up to Mitaka's face again and again, silently pleading.

Never letting up his soothing caresses, Mitaka used his other hand to cradle Hux's head, letting his fingers trail through the ginger strands.

Hux moaned, his eyes closing. His hips nudged his erection harder against Mitaka involuntarily and Hux's face scrunched up in yearning.

Mitaka could feel his own cock harden, the tingling heat suffusing his stomach and groin.

“You want to mount him, Hux?” Mitaka whispered. “Want to fuck him?”

Kylo twitched next to him, his breath hitching.

Hux whined, the first open whine Mitaka had heard from him tonight. His eyes were open, clear, hungry and fathomless, staring at him before flicking to Kylo.

“Kylo?” Mitaka asked over his shoulder.

The bite mark on Kylo's shoulder started to purple and a hand came up to let unsure fingers flit over it in a very human gesture.

Mitaka waited patiently for him to make a decision, feeling Hux brim with suppressed excitement next to him. He let his hand drift onto Hux's shoulder to calm him.

Kylo finally just curled up, pulling his knees underneath himself into a crouching position in answer.

“Okay.” Mitaka's voice was hoarse when he said it and Hux eagerly got up from his thigh to give him space to move.

Hux walked away a bit on all fours, nervousness and anticipation making his whole body vibrate with tension. His breath came in quick panting gasps and he made as though to rub his head against Kylo's lower back, but Mitaka pushed him decisively away.

“Let me prepare him for you.”

Hux and Kylo both moaned at the same time, Hux's deep and guttural, and Kylo's high and breathless in contrast.

He got up from the floor, wincing a little as his own erection rubbed against the fabric of his underwear and went over to his discarded tunic.

He returned with the small bottle of lubricant and was pleasantly surprised to notice that neither man had moved from their positions. Hux had not tried to sneak in another small torment for Kylo. Rather, he was staring at Kylo's prone body with undisguised want.

“Up,” Mitaka commanded gently, nudging Kylo to get fully on his hands and knees.

He sat down next to him again, still facing the other way, looking at Hux over Kylo's backside. Arranging his own erection in his trousers to something at least a little more comfortable, he slung his left arm around Kylo's lower back, curling it around his flank on the other side, drawing him close to Mitaka's side to arrange him as he wanted him. It was gentleness disguised as necessity. Easier for Kylo to bear.

Kylo all but melted against him for a moment with a soft moan before he caught himself and widened his legs to have a more stable stand. He shivered slightly in anticipation; his skin twitching with it.

Mitaka pressed a kiss against the small of his back as he squirted lube into his right hand, coating his fingers with it one-handedly. Kylo moaned softly beside him at the squelching sound, while Hux’s eyes followed every movement of his fingers rubbing together.

Nudging a little closer still, Mitaka reached further around Kylo with his unlubed hand, pulling him into his side more firmly and fondled the hard cock straining between his legs. It was a bit of a reach for him, but he managed. The tip was already slick with precome.

Good, Mitaka thought with a smile.

Hux perked up when he saw Mitaka's expression, but didn't dare to come any closer. His own cock was dripping precome in a long translucent string onto the floor between his trembling legs.

Mitaka licked his lips. They were both so beautiful.

He carefully brought his fingers to Kylo's spread cheeks, moving index and middle finger gently against the furled pucker of his hole before he slowly pushed just the tip of one finger in.

Kylo whimpered and spread his legs wider, the movement spreading his buttocks even more.

Hux was panting now, his gaze fixed with single minded attention on Mitaka's finger sliding unhurriedly in and out.

He added a second and noticed with a grin another fat drop of precome dripping from Hux's twitching cock.

He was amazed at the restraint. Mitaka wasn't sure he could refrain from touching himself if he were so turned on. Which brought his thoughts to his own cock straining in his trousers, completely ignored. But he simply had no hand free to touch himself.

Soon, he promised himself. When these two were sorted.

Kylo's hips started to hitch back and forth in small increments and his cock bumped hesitantly against Mitaka's hand still curled around his midriff.

“It's okay, go on,” he murmured in encouragement. Kylo sighed and pushed his slick cock more firmly between Mitaka's fingers, the palm smearing precome down his shaft.

There was a soft whine from Hux, which Mitaka ignored in lieu of pushing a third finger deep into Kylo. He scissored his fingers a little but pulled back when Kylo grew too excited, panting and moaning loudly, his hips snapping forwards with more force.

Hux's eyes were wide, completely focused. He was rooted to the spot behind Kylo and a little off to the side. His arms and legs were held stiffly in place under him, tense, seeming a second from buckling under the added weight of his anticipation.

The next moment it seemed to be too much, as he folded his legs underneath him in a mirror position of Kylo's crouch earlier and Mitaka could see how he tried to squeeze his erection between his thighs and stomach to get some relief. A desperate groan tore from his throat at the pressure.

Mitaka smirked. He liked seeing Hux this desperate.

He plunged his fingers deep into Kylo's hole just to see Hux twitch and hear him choke out a moan again.

Pulling his fingers gently free, Mitaka moved about a little, letting go of his hold around Kylo's midriff. He nudged the back of his head gently with his nose, whispering, “Okay?” into Kylo’s ear.

He received no answer but the now constant tremble of Kylo's big frame.

He curled his hand over the back of Kylo's larger one and squeezed it once, waiting for a response.

It was their signal to check in with Kylo especially, although Mitaka sometimes used in on Hux as well. Oftentimes when they played this particular game Kylo could drift off so deep that he was unable to form any coherent words, but touch always worked.

Kylo wiggled his backside in positive answer, but Mitaka waited until he squeezed his hand back. Not only to make absolutely sure he was okay with what was happening, but also to reinforce the gesture and what it meant by repetition.

Kylo moaned gently when Mitaka plunged his fingers into him once more before pulling them out and stroking his muscled buttocks with utter fondness.

Kylo stiffened for a moment, but then relaxed again. It was still hard for him to accept gentleness just for gentleness’ sake from them. Easier in this form, but still difficult.

“I think he's ready,” Mitaka told Hux, who instantly pulled himself up on his four legs and came eagerly closer, smearing precome under his knees.

Mitaka brushed his face against the small of Kylo's back and placed a kiss there.

Gently, gently.

Kylo shivered pitifully under the caring gesture. Those were the hardest for him to bear, unless they came from Hux in the same state of animal mind as his.

“I stretched you well, but it's likely to still sting a bit,” Mitaka told him with the smallest hint of a smirk.

Kylo just whimpered.

He liked pain the most out of the three of them. Sometimes Mitaka thought that he needed it. Somehow. He didn't pretend to understand why, just that it was this way. For what they did here, he didn't need to know more.

Hux stood behind him now, his damp breath ghosting over Kylo's spread and glistening backside. But he didn't dare move closer.

Mitaka smiled, his teeth white in the dimness of the warm room.

“Go on,” he encouraged gently, getting up to his knees and shuffling a little to the side to give them more space. But Kylo whined at the loss of contact so Mitaka quickly moved back, his hip brushing Kylo's flank.

“It's okay, Kylo,” he soothed while he waved Hux to mount him.

With a hesitance Mitaka was unused to seeing from Hux, he nudged his nose against the small of Kylo's back, letting his half open lips brush up his back as he slid onto him from behind, his tongue darting out here and there against the skin.

Kylo sighed contentedly, arching his back to make penetration easier.

Mitaka slid a hand between them and guided Hux's cock into Kylo, stroking over Hux’s back and then Kylo’s thigh with his other hand.

Hux shut his eyes and gritted his teeth against Kylo's shoulder blade at the tight squeeze. He was holding himself up on his hands, his arms trembling.

Mitaka brushed a hand through his hair. Hux's eyes snapped open, swiveling to the side and straining to look up at his face.

Mitaka cupped Hux's cheek. “Be gentle with him,” he said calmly.

Hux's eyes drifted shut at the touch and he nudged his face into Mitaka's hand. A soft tongue lapped at his palm in answer.

Hux's back bowed slowly, pressing his cock deeper into Kylo.

A low whimper and a gasp were the only indications of the sting he felt as Hux's cock stretched him. He shuddered beneath Hux, his fingers bending into claws against the floor, but he pushed his ass out, arching his back to let Hux slide deeper.

Both men groaned.

Mitaka felt safe to leave them more space now; to sever the tactile connection he’d held with Kylo.

He slid a little away, watching the two men slowly move against each other.

He palmed his erection in his trousers as they groaned and moaned.

Hux abandoned holding himself up to sling one arm tightly around Kylo's stomach and the other over his chest, pressing himself as close as he could against Kylo's wide back.

Kylo was more than able to carry both their weight as Hux thrust into him in a slow, unhurried rhythm.

A small puddle of precome accumulated underneath Kylo's cock.

For the longest time Mitaka's eyes were riveted on the glistening, viscous fluid.

He bit back a moan himself when he freed his cock form his trousers and stroked full length.

Fuck, that felt good!

His eyes half open, he watched Hux gently fuck Kylo from behind, their bodies straining and moving in a sensual ebb and flow that made Mitaka's throat close up with emotion. They were so beautiful. So, so beautiful.

Suddenly intensely annoyed at his state of dress, Mitaka quickly pulled his trousers and underwear down, pulling his undershirt over his head too, until he was finally fully naked.

Closing his fist tightly around the aching, neglected shaft, his middle finger rubbed against the underside of the head. This was utter heaven. He stroked himself to the moans and gasps of the other two men as he watched them getting more and more worked up.

Kylo tried to bow his back more for deeper thrusts, his face mashed against the floor now, while Hux just held on, his face buried in Kylo's back, his hips pistoning forward, increasing in force and speed, rocking Kylo against the floor.

Mitaka grabbed for the small bottle again, re-lubed his fingers and worked first one and then two into himself. He couldn’t hold back the moans and full body shivers when he pushed a third in, trying to hit his prostate. It was not easy from this angle.

Regardless, he was racing towards his orgasm, jerking his cock quickly, one eye still riveted on the pair before him, when he saw one of Kylo's hands scrabbling over the polished floor towards him, his fingers straining to reach him. He made a small, helpless, little sound and opened heavy lidded eyes to beg for Mitaka wordlessly.

The undisguised want, his obvious yearning for contact nearly broke Mitaka's heart.

He swallowed, his throat tight, and quickly scooted closer, his own erection momentarily forgotten. His naked, lube-smeared ass made a squeaking sound on the floor.

Hux's eyes snapped open when he heard Mitaka move. He ceased his own movement, looking slightly alarmed, but Mitaka just shook his head, pressing a quick, soothing kiss to the top of Hux’s.

Kylo shook beneath him, and now Hux had stopped moving and moaning himself, they could hear him whimper quietly, non-stop.

“Hux?” Mitaka asked softly and he saw Hux nod in acknowledgement. A sure sign that he was coming back further to the surface of the place he retreated to when he was on his paws. Good. Mitaka hated pulling him out of it, but he needed him to be really here, with the reasoning of a man, not an animal. Not so much of one at least.

Hux moved to slide off Kylo, but he just sobbed underneath him, a big hand clamping down on Hux's thigh like a vice, pulling him back.

Okay, Mitaka thought, so he wasn't uncomfortable with Hux right now.

“Kylo,” he asked softly. “What do you need?”

But Kylo just huffed and whined in mounting frustration at his inability to properly communicate. He got himself so worked up that Hux bit him not so softly on the back of his neck, leaving a dark red bruise matching the one already on his shoulder blade, to draw him out of his spiraling frustration.

Kylo stilled and took a shuddering breath.

He wouldn’t let go of Hux's thigh, but tried to lift his other hand awkwardly to pull at Mitaka's knee.

“You want both of us here?” Mitaka guessed and was relieved when Kylo relaxed a little. But he wanted to make sure. He curled his fingers around Kylo's.

“You want us both close?”

Kylo's fingers twitched against his, and then squeezed once.

Hux followed the exchange with total focus, not daring to move an inch, still buried to the hilt in Kylo with Kylo’s hand digging into his thigh.

“You want Hux to fuck you and me close by when he does?”

No squeeze. Okay.

“You want us both to fuck you?”

A twitch and a soft squeeze, another one in quick succession, then a frustrated whine, and again a squeeze. That was more than a little unclear. Mitaka frowned, already thinking about how to pull them both gently out of their headspace.

“You want us both to use you?” Hux ventured, his voice scratchy and raw from disuse.

Kylo's fingers trembled and he squeezed so hard around Mitaka's, he felt his bones grind together.

Mitaka caught Hux's gaze over Kylo's back, nodding at him, relieved and grateful.

Hux just smiled shyly back, rubbing his nose into Kylo’s back in an odd kind of replacement gesture.

Mitaka's heart fluttered.

It was really endearing how shy Hux could get when he was proud and still so close to his other part as he was in this moment. Little shit or not, he could be a shy little shit.

“Okay,” Mitaka confirmed making Kylo whimper in relief.

“Hux, off,” he demanded and Hux pulled carefully out of Kylo and slowly slid off his back onto all fours with a wry expression on his face. It happened when he was stuck between states; eager to follow Mitaka's commands as their master and owner, but also close enough to his rational self to find his own behaviour slightly disturbing. But he was sure Hux could handle it himself, so Mitaka ignored him for the moment.

“Hux, get a blanket and two pillows.”

He was quick to comply, his now half softened erection bobbing comically, as he vanished into his bedroom, only to return with the requested items tugged against his chest in a tight bunch.

Mitaka motioned for him to just drop the bundle on the floor next to them.

“Kylo,” Mitaka coaxed gently, not daring to offer a gentle touch, as Kylo was often so bad at accepting them, “Can you move over onto the blanket and lie on your back?”

He already had an idea on the logistics of this. It was part of what he loved about being a dom. To be creative in a way. Nothing in his daily life awarded him this pleasure and he could get very, very creative…

Kylo sluggishly rolled onto the blanket Hux had spread out next to him. His hip joints clicked audibly when he stretched his legs out. He crossed both arms over his face, so only the tip of his nose and his mouth was visible to them.

It was normal for him to try to hide his face. It was why he usually liked a doggystyle position, so no one could see his face, observe all the emotions flitting over it too closely.

“Hux, help me get these pillows under his ass.”

It took a bit of shuffling, with Kylo awkwardly pulling his legs up and wiggling his rump onto the pillows, but they ended up with his behind slightly lifted, his feet still resting on the floor.

Hux looked at the arrangement dubiously, apparently not having figured out their arrangement yet.

“I'll use his cock, while you use his hole,” Mitaka said laconically, feigning disinterest as if he couldn't care less.

Hux's eyes widened. His cock, which had softened, twitched visibly between his legs, starting to harden again.

Kylo whined softly at their feet at hearing the words. It sounded like it was completely involuntary and Mitaka couldn't hold back a fond little smile.

Kylo liked being used like this, liked the illusion of both of them just taking their pleasures from him and not caring about his own. Which was obviously not true. But any of this was hardly about reality.

Mitaka stepped up to Hux and cupped his whole hand around his cock and balls, squeezing none too gently.

Hux's breath caught, mouth open around a gasp. His eyes squeezed shut. He twitched, unsure if he wanted to step back, or stay where he was.

Mitaka could feel his erection filling out even more, his heartbeat making it twitch rhythmically in his unforgiving grip.

“You'd like taking him again, wouldn't you?” Mitaka's voice was slightly mocking.

“You know I would,” Hux breathed through clenched teeth, but his eyes shone with awe and gratitude when they opened to meet Mitaka's.

“Good.” Mitaka said with a smirk, letting go of Hux abruptly.

Hux breathed a soft sigh of relief.

Maybe his grip had been a bit hard. Ah well.

Mitaka settled himself over Kylo's midriff, facing him.

He grabbed the lube again, reapplying the viscous clear fluid to this fingers and working three and a half fingers into himself under strained panting.

Kylo was a big boy. As much as Mitaka sometimes liked the stretch he’d rather not feel it too much today.

He could practically feel Hux's gaze on him as he prepared himself. Mitaka definitely heard the soft slick sounds as Hux stroked himself to the sight of it.

He worked the head of Kylo’s cock into himself, his thighs straining slightly from leaning forward.

Kylo whimpered quietly through his teeth, trying and failing not to make a sound. His front teeth worried his bottom lip constantly.

Mitaka wanted to stroke his fingers over those bitten lips, but he knew he couldn't. Not yet. There was no space for kindness yet.

He braced himself on one arm and held the bottle of lube behind him for Hux without looking.

He heard the snap and squelch of Hux using more lube as he slowly sank down on Kylo's cock.

Damn, he really was a big boy.

While Mitaka knew this objectively he was amazed anew every time.

Gasping he looked back at Hux, who stood a little forlornly behind them, his newly lubed cock in hand, staring at where Kylo's cock stretched Mitaka.

“Get back on your knees,” he commanded, “get his legs over your shoulders and fuck him!”

Snapped out of his stupor, Hux complied quickly.

Mitaka could feel Kylo tense, his back arching slightly underneath him as Hux slid in.

He also felt Kylo's thighs as two long columns of warm, sweaty muscle bumping into his back as Hux moved. And Hux's breath washing damp and hot over his neck.

Every time Hux thrust into him, Kylo rocked forward a little, only to be pulled back quickly after by his thighs, which Hux held onto with a deathgrip.

At a hard thrust Kylo cried out, bucking his hip up into Mitaka.

This was glorious.

It was a little tricky to find a common rhythm, but soon Mitaka was riding Kylo in counterpart to Hux's hard and fast thrusts.

“Fuck, he's good,” Hux hissed behind him, right into his ear. It was loud enough for Kylo to hear and Mitaka knew Hux was only saying it to add to Kylo’s fantasy.

Mitaka smiled mockingly. “Taking it so well, isn't he?”

It was strange talking about Kylo in such an impersonal manner. But Kylo whined, his hands threading into his hair and pulling hard, his lips stretching over bared teeth, whimpering constantly.

“Yes,” Hux choked out, the strain of his rough movements starting to be audible in his raspy voice, “So fucking perfect.”

“Perfect little fuck,” Mitaka agreed, panting, his voice dripping venom as he ground down hard in counterpoint to Hux's next thrust.

He was getting close and by Hux's increasingly breathy grunts, so was he.

But the first one to fall over the precipice was Kylo.

His back arched so sharply it nearly dislodged Mitaka and then he was crying out and shaking all over. His hands finally flew away from his face, grabbing Mitaka's thighs, more for something to hold on to than anything else as he shook apart.

Mitaka held onto his underarms as he felt himself come, spurred on by Kylo’s throes of pleasure. He slammed over the edge of orgasm with force rather than a graceful fall.

His cock pulsed, painting white stripes over Kylo's stomach and chest as he silently convulsed above him.

Kylo's beautiful, beautiful face, finally visible to Mitaka, scrunched up in a moment of overwhelming pleasure that bordered on pain. Kylo sucked in a hectic breath like a drowning man and cried out again, the sound turning into a loud, full-chested wail.

Mitaka felt Hux bury his teeth into this right shoulder suddenly as he thrust once, hard, and shuddered behind him. He felt his convulsions as his hands shook on Kylo's thighs against Mitaka's back.

He slumped forward still panting hard, adding more weight to Mitaka's back, but Mitaka didn't mind.

For long moments the only sound filling the room was harsh breathing.

Mitaka felt Kylo soften slowly and shuffled a little to the front, feeling him slide out of him, a trickle of warm fluid following.

He turned his head over his shoulder and saw Hux slowly pressing a kiss to each knee, before setting Kylo's legs down.

Mitaka shuffled awkwardly, gently prying Kylo’s hand loose from their bruising grip they still had on his thighs.

He slid off him and kneeled next to Kylo, gazing down at his face.

It looked relaxed now, almost no expression on it at all. Then he opened his eyes, the lids heavy, his pupils wide and sluggish, his expression peaceful and slightly drugged.

Mitaka smiled fondly down at him, stroking his face. Now was the time for gentleness.

Kylo sighed deeply, his eyes locked onto Mitaka’s.

Mitaka's gaze swept over him, from his face with those beautifully soft eyes to his still deeply flushed chest to his come splattered stomach and smeared pubic hair. Right.

Observing the mess on Kylo's belly with a wrily arched eyebrow, Mitaka tsked gently at himself for making it.

Between his legs, come and lube trickled out of him, too.

“Right,” he muttered, “we need a towel or something.”

Hux nodded and got up, when Kylo suddenly moaned in obvious distress, his hands scrabbling up Mitaka's arms, before they crossed over his face again, his fingers clawing into his own hair.

“Red,” Kylo whimpered high pitched and reedy, “Redredred.”

Both men stilled instantly, for half a second freezing completely in place.

For Mitaka it always felt like being doused with ice water when a safeword was used.

But it was good Kylo was using it. He hadn't for the longest time. They had nearly pushed him too far once without realising they were doing it before they had caught on.

Mitaka took a deep breath, pushing that uncomfortable feeling of having made a grave mistake back down. That was not necessarily what was happening here.

“What do you need, Kylo?”

Kylo just sobbed in answer, shaking his head messily. His throat clicked repeatedly as he tried to form the words and failed to do so.

Mitaka brushed the knuckles of his hand gently along the full length of Kylo's scar, starting at his forehead, over his nose and jaw, neck and shoulder, down to mid biceps. Because the surface nerves were dead and gone, the touch was not overwhelming for Kylo, but he could still feel it as a pressure on the tissues beneath. Or so he had awkwardly described it to Mitaka once.

It was a good gesture for Kylo, Mitaka had found, to ground him but also to pull him up gently from whichever place his mind had retreated to.

Kylo sobbed again, turning himself over on his side towards Mitaka, pulling Mitaka's arm with him underneath his shoulder, hiding his face into his underarms. “Close,” he cried pitifully, his throat clicking desperately around the sounds. He started to tremble.

This was not good.

Hux looked at Mitaka with concern, his blue-green eyes wide and helpless.

“Close – closer,” Kylo tried again to make himself understood, choking on the words.

“You need us closer?” Mitaka asked, at the same time Hux breathed, “closeness” next to him in sudden understanding.

Kylo shuddered and nodded, mashing his face harder into his underarms and pulling his legs up to his torso. He started to cry in earnest, completely overwhelmed and too raw and unable to deal with it at all.

Both Hux and Mitaka moved as one. They curled themselves around Kylo's fetal position, Mitaka making sure most of his weight pressed Kylo into the floor.

A deep full-bodied quake ran all the way through the man underneath him, the tension slowly bleeding away as he sobbed in utter relief.

Hux had his arms wrapped tightly around him from behind, having wormed one underneath him even. He wouldn’t be able to stay in that position for long, not with both Kylo's and Mitaka's weight on it, but it just wasn't important now.

Kylo calmed under their combined weight. His cries softening to watery sobs until he only snuffled softly as he fully relaxed.

After a while Hux pulled his arm free and threaded his fingers through Kylo's sweaty hair in a gesture so gentle it made Mitaka's chest feel tight.

Kylo sighed, pushing his head into the cradle of Hux's hand.

Mitaka smiled at him and Hux caught his look and that same shy smile blossomed on his lips.

Mitaka squeezed his arms tighter around Kylo and brushed a soft kiss against the back of Hux's fingers.

Kylo was fully relaxed now, sprawled under their combined weight, happy and sated. His round, amber eyes wandering between them in silent adoration.

It wasn’t long before Kylo’s steady, deep breaths started to flow out on a low rumble, his eyes now half-lidded and sleepy. His whole chest vibrated with it.

The rolling, low sound was so much more like that of an animal than any he made while submerged in that other headspace.

Mitaka and Hux shared another fond smile, before they cuddled up even tighter to Kylo and closed their eyes drifting gently on that pleasant purr.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come and sin at my [Tumblr](http://cylin-aka-ankamo.tumblr.com/)


End file.
